vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Spawn the Administrators in Khal
Overview | style="background-color:#000000;"| |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Diplomacy Needed:' | style="background-color:#000000;"| 15 |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| '''Faction Needed:' | style="background-color:#000000;"| 500 Khal Diplomatic Prestige |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Presence Needed:' | style="background-color:#000000;"| 100 Soldier |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| '''Reward:' | style="background-color:#000000;"| Faction |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Experience Gain: | style="background-color:#000000;"| 46765 to 69204 |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Faction Changes: | style="background-color:#000000;"| |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Repeatable: | style="background-color:#000000;"| Yes |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Previous Quest: | style="background-color:#000000;"| None |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Next Quest: | style="background-color:#000000;"| Varies: * Burning Crimson Sands * Explosive Morale * The Road to Chaos * Undermining Morale |} |} Walkthrough In order to spawn the Administrators in the Port Authority, you must Parley with the Consultants, Kahiya and Scouts that you find there. After a successful Parley, they will run off, and another NPC will return in their place. There is a random chance that the returning NPC will be one of the Administrators who you can then Parley to get a writ. See Writs where the names of the Speakers are given and the Writs they start. Dialogue "What are you starting off?" "I have much work to do if we're going to get this thing started off on a stable foot. Please, leave me be." are you starting off?"] Consultant Amapua sighs heavily. "The economy of course." "What is wrong with Khal's economy?" you ask. "It doens't seem to need a starting off." "Very soon it will be restarted, so to speak," she says. "Does this have anything to do with the Overseer taking over Khal?" you ask. "Yes it does," she says. "Khal will need to restart the economy if it is going to survive under new leadership." "I don't understand," you say. "There is already an economy in place. Trade agreements, money circulating, merchants. What do you need to change?" "The money will need to be changed," she says. "We can't be shackled to Ahgramun coin." "Why not?" you ask. "It seems stable enough." "There is no better reminder that we are starting a new government than the distribution of our new coin." "And what are all the merchants going to do with the old coin then?" you ask. "How are you going to take it from them?" "By buying it from them of course," she says. "That's what I've been working out." "Tell me," you say. "How do you propose to buy coin with... well coin?" "With an exchange rate of around 125 Ahgramun silver to 1 Khalian gold, we'll be able to build capital for the government, while also changing out the coin." "Why would anyone do that?" you ask. "They can just go to Ahgram and spend the coin for what it's worth there." "I..." she begins. "I don't know." "It sounds like you better work out this exchange system a little better," you say. "Or else you may be responsible for driving the new economy into the dirt before it even begins." "What have you been waiting for?" "Do not think to place yourself ahead of me. "I have been waiting for quite a while." have you been waiting for?"] "I must speak to the Overseer of the Port Authority," Scout Juria says. "Is something going on?" you say. "I've seen quite a few people around in blue armor." "There is something going on," Scout Juria says. "What is the blue armour all about?" you ask. "I though the guard of the city wore red, usually." "The guard of Khal as port of the Ahgramun Empire wear red," Scout Juria says. "I see," you say, nodding your head. "And the blue armor is for the guard of Khal..." "Not part of the Ahgramun Empire," Scout Juria says. "Is that what is going on? Is someone organising a revolution?" "You seem quite nosy," Scout Juria says, "especially for someone so ill-informed." "Aren't the ill-informed the only ones who should be nosy?" you say. "If you are well-informed, you don't need to be nosy." "I... I guess that's true," Scout Juria says. "Look, I really don't care what's going on right now," you say, "but I did see something you might be interested in." "What is that?" Scout Juria asks. "I assume those in blue armor stick together," you say. "I saw some guards in red hassling someone out there in blue. They had just backed him into an alley." "What where?" Scout Juria exclaims. "Out there on the docks," you say, "just around to the left. You might want to hurry. This was a few minutes ago." "What secret is that?" "It's surprising how quickly something will spread when it is supposed to be a secret." secret is that?"] "The coming..." Kahiya Peneku pauses for a moment. "You almost got me there." "Got you on what?" you ask. "I guess the secret isn't much of one anymore anyways," Kahiya Peneku says. "I've seen quite a few soldiers who have dropped the red armor for blue," you say. "Has control of Khal changed hands?" "Not quite yet," the Kahiya says. "That will be coming soon." "Is the overseer of the port authority taking over the direction of Khal?" you ask. "I know a lot of soldiers have been waiting to speak to her." "That is one way of putting it," he says. "You're going to dodge me on all these questions," you say. "Shall I go talk to a wall instead." "You have yet to ask the right question," Kahiya Peneku says. "Who is taking over control of Ahgram?" you ask. "The Overseer of the Port Authority will be taking over," he says, "to ensure a more equitable environment for everyone." "Meaning the Mordebi," you say. "I've noticed all the new soldiers are Mordebi." "Very astute," he says. "We believe Ahgram is out of touch with what is going on in the bigger picture." "And being so close to that picture, the Mordebi population here is taking over Khal," you say. "Exactly," Kahiya Peneku says. "I must take care of something now," he says. "Thank you for the time," you say, "and the answers." Parleys Consultants Consultant Amapua |} |} |} Consultant Asminiat |} |} |} Consultant Djau |} |} |} Consultant Natekamani |} |} |} Consultant Paser |} |} |} Kahiyas Kahiya Huy |} |} |} Kahiya Iras |} |} |} Kahiya Irike |} |} |} Kahiya Irjett |} |} |} Kahiya Mesu |} |} |} Kahiya Peneku |} |} |} Kahiya Sabef |} |} |} Kahiya Zatalna |} |} |} Scouts Scout Amanote |} |} |} Scout Juria |} |} |} Scout Kaau |} |} |} Scout Mentuemhat |} |} |} Scout Nedej |} |} |} Scout Raia |} |} |} Scout Zatura |} |} |} Retrieved from "http://www.vgtact.com/wiki/index.php/Spawn_the_Administrators_in Khal" Category:Quests Category:Diplomacy Quests Category:Khal Quests Category:Qalia Quests